Nexus Blitz
Nexus Blitz is an experimental mode that has been introduced on July 31st, 2018. It started being playable for alpha testing on live servers on patch V8.16. Experimental Modes & Nexus BlitzNexus Blitz PBE - Patch Notes and Feedback General Games on Nexus Blitz generally lasts 15 minutes and the last event at 18 minutes makes games usually end within the following minutes. Champion Select * Before entering champion select you can either choose to go Lane or Jungle. ** If you pick Lane you can freely choose your summoner spells, but you cannot pick . ** If you pick Jungle, will automatically be picked for you. Features * A unique map with a single lane splitting into 2 in the middle, and the top of the map is a jungle with jungle camps and buffs. * Two junglers can work together in each team to secure jungle camps. Jungle experience and gold is tuned to compensate. Also an invincible turret is in the enemy jungle. * Events for both teams such as King of the Hill, Push the Payload, the closing circle of death from Battle Royale games. * A champion taking down multiple enemy champions without dying will become , gaining a lot of adaptive stats, cooldown reduction, and mana regeneration, but also becoming more vulnerable. Killing an champion grants a large gold bounty. * Games can be surrendered after the 8 minute mark. * casting time is reduced to seconds from 8. Nexus Blitz Aura On this game mode, all champions gain: * 30% summoner spell cooldown reduction. * 4 mana regeneration per 5 seconds. * level)}} bonus magic resistance. Items General * are unavailable. * and its upgrades ( ) as well as use the version. Starter items * Only one starter item can be bought, this includes Doran's items, support items and jungle items. * The sustain aspect of Doran's items is significantly increased, and a new Doran's item is available: . * Summoner's Rift and Twisted Treeline support items are unavailable in this game mode. Instead only two non-upgradable items are available: and . * Summoner's Rift and Twisted Treeline jungle items are unavailable in this game mode and instead only jungle item is available, , which can be upgraded with an enchant. Upgrading to an enchant ( ) grants along with the normal bonuses. ** The gold penalty is removed in this game mode. Exclusive items Starter items * * * * * * }} Finished items * * * * * * * * * * }} Jungle * Jungle camps have a respawn time of 60 seconds. * Jungle camps taken with more than one champion grant 150% experience and gold split between the champions taking it (compared to 100% experience and gold if taken alone). * and are located centrally and are much stronger. Taking a buff camp gives a supercharged version of the buff to the last hitter and the closest champion who is not the last hitter. They both spawn at 1:45. They grant locally and globally to all champions on the slayer's team. ** grants its usual effects but additionally increases the CDR cap to 50% for the duration of the buff. * is stronger, but on-death grants and for 2 minutes to the team who takes it. only strengthens minions and does not grants attack damage or ability power. It spawns at 10 minutes, and respawns after 4 minutes. On Fire! Buff Getting X kills or assists without dying lights you . * Grants , ability power}} or bonus attack damage}} (Adaptive), removes the cooldown reduction cap and grants a lot of cooldown reduction, 50 mana/energy regeneration per 5 seconds. This also increases the damage taken by 25% for champions and 35% for champions. * has no maximum duration, but is lost when killed and grants to your killer and to the each other champion on the killer's team. Events * A random event happens every few minutes, with an average of 2-3 per game. * The first event happens at 5:00. * Winning an event grants the victors a random reward. ** At your base, launch your champion anywhere on the map after a small delay. On impact deals some damage, applies ability effects, and pushes away nearby enemies. ** For the next 2 minutes, all enemy minions have 1 health and spawn with 1 health. ** Allied turrets and siege minion have the ability to nearby enemies. ** Each member of the team gains a one-time effect, lasting 90 seconds. ** Each member of the team gains a hefty shield until it is broken. ** For 3 minutes, restores health and mana when out-of-combat. ** No information. * Many events have additional bonuses on top of the reward granted to the winner (like gold for doing a thing). Bardle Royale Classic :Fight for survival in the flaming circle. * A circle of death closes in on a part of the map. * The last surviving team wins the event. * Respawning puts your champion in a effect at the base until the event ends. * Being outside the ring deals high damage every second to your champion. Bardle Royale: Juggernaut * This event is the same as Classic Bardle Royale but additionally, one random champion in each team gains a high amount of health at the start of the event. King of the Hill :Capture and hold the control point! * A hill appears in a random location on the map. * Being on the hill captures the point but deals % of maximum health}} damage every second to your champion. Push the Cart :Control the cart and detonate the nearest enemy structure! * Escort the so that it can move to the enemy base. * Once close enough to a turret, it will instantly destroy it, after which it will disappear. Snowball Fight :Hit enemies with snowballs to win! * Your 2 summoners spells are replaced with , which have a second cooldown. * Hit 25 snowballs on enemy champions to gain points to win the event. Loot Teemo :Kill Loot Teemo for his bounty! * A Loot Teemo spawn randomly in the middle of the map. * Hit the Loot Teemo to gain some . * The team that last-hits the the Loot Teemo wins the event. Scuttle Racing * Two , one in each team start racing in a line in the middle of map, from top to bottom. * The Scuttlers cannot be killed, but they stopped when their health bar reach zero health, after which they revive and continue racing. * The first Scuttler to reach the finish line gains the event for its team. Sudden Death: Nexus Blitz :Finish the game by killing the Walking Nexus! * This final event happens at 18 minutes. It is not random. * Each team's nexus will start walking towards the enemy's base. * The team that kills the other's nexus first wins. * The nexus has 200 armor and 150 magic resistance. Gold Sharing * All minion deaths (regardless of last hit) and monster kills share about 30% of the total gold value to every champion on the team. * Last hitters (or nearby allies in the case of jungle camps) still get the full gold and experience value. * Gold from champion kills and assists is not globally shared. Turrets * Turrets grants to the last-hitter and globally. * Turrets gain 70 bonus attack damage after 7 minutes. * Turrets have 15% armor penetration. * The Nexus Obelisk turret deals 420 pure damage every seconds. Map Differences Some game elements are modified in this game mode. Champions ; * Stats ** Attack speed growth increased to 3% from %. ** Base mana increased to 500 from 438. ; * Stats ** Base health increased to 580 from 537. ** Base mana increased to 500 from 418. ** Base mana regeneration increased to 11 from 8. ; * Stats ** Base attack damage increased to 63 from 60. ** Attack damage growth increased to 3 from . ** Attack speed growth increased to % from %. ** Base mana regeneration increased to 12 from . ; * Stats ** Base health increased to 600 from 534. ** Base mana increased to 300 from 231. ** Base attack damage increased to 67 from 62. ** Attack damage growth increased to from . ** Attack speed growth increased to % from %. ; * ** Jungle camps are no longer marked. ** On-champion-kill stacks increased to 2 from 1. ** Now always grant a stack when killing the , or . ; * Stats ** Attack damage growth increased to from . ** Health growth increased to 95 from 85. ; * ** On-kill stacks increased to 9 from 3. ** On-large-kill stacks increased to 18 from 6. ; * Stats ** Health growth reduced to 60 from 77. ** Armor growth reduced to 3 from . ; * Stats ** Health growth reduced to 75 from 90. ** Armor growth reduced to 3 from . ; * Stats ** Base health increased to 610 from 559. ** Base attack damage increased to 65 from 61. ** Attack damage growth increased to 4 from . ** Attack speed growth increased to % from %. ; * Stats ** Attack speed growth increased to 4% from %. ** Attack damage growth increased to from . ** Health growth increased to 110 from 98. ; * Stats ** Attack damage growth increased to from . ** Health growth increased to 100 from 85. ; * ** On-champion-hit stacks reduced to 1 from 2. ** On-unit-kill stacks increased to 2 from 1. ; * Stats ** Health growth increased to 100 from 85. ** Attack speed growth increased to % from %. ** Attack damage growth increased to 4 from 3. ; * Stats ** Base health increased to 600 from 561. ** Base attack damage increased to 65 from 60. ** Attack damage growth increased to from . Items ; * Bonus health reduced to from . Runes ; * Time between biscuits reduced to minutes from 3. * Total number of biscuits increased to 8 from 4. ; * Time available reduced to 6 minutes from 10. ; * Champion death Soul Essences reduced to 4 from 6. * Large minion death Soul Essences reduced to 3 from 4. ; * Rank-up time reduced to every minutes from 10. ; * Triggered attack bonus health increased to 10 from 5. * Ranged champions triggered attack bonus health increased to 6 from 3. ; * Switchover to late-game drops reduced to 6 minutes from 15. * Early game loot curve steepness reduced to first 4 drops from 8. ; * Time available reduced to 6 minutes from 10. ; * Time available reduced to 3 minutes from 4. ; * Percent maximum health increased to % of maximum health}} from %|health}}. ; * Time available reduced to 4 minutes from 10. ; * Cooldown reduced to 15 seconds from 20. ; * Cooldown reduced to 10 seconds from 20. ; * Bonus cooldown reduction time reduced to level 8 from level 10. Media NexusBlitzLoadingBackground.png|Nexus Blitz Loading Background Patch History References pl:Szturm na Nexus Category:Game modes